1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic building security systems and employee paging systems. More particularly, the invention relates to the methods and apparatus for authorizing individuals to gain physical or electronic access to secure locations or information. The invention is also capable of compiling an electronic record of activity. The invention can report the current location of all users of universal wireless identity cards within the system.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exists known identification methods and apparatus that enable people to gain access to secure facilities. One example involves HID access cards that contain a unique ID number. When presented to a reader, a list of authorized numbers is checked to grant access. However, the amount of personal information stored on the card is very limited. For example, none of the prior art devices are capable of storing activity records. Additionally, none of the prior art cards are capable of communicating with each other.
Location recording mechanisms are also known. By way of example, there exist employee timecard packages that record when an employee arrives and leaves work. Their function is very coarse grained and requires the employee to manually log their entry. These systems are not able to maintain a record of the employee location throughout the day.
In view of the above, what is desired is an improved method or apparatus for a personal identification system that not only acts as an ID card substitute, but also has the intelligence to gather access history and to deliver electronics messages to and from users of the system. Additionally, it is desirable to reduce the number of cards a user has to carry, the improved apparatus is preferably capable of storing multiple pieces of identification information some or all of which may be issued by different authorities. To further improve usability, the device is capable of communication over a wireless means to card readers as well as to other universal ID Devices. If two cards are within the range of their RF communication, they can directly exchange information as desired.